The package described in Patent Document 1, for example, is known as an electronic component housing package (hereinafter, also simply referred to as package) that houses an electronic component. The package described in Patent Document 1 includes an insulating input/output member fixed to a notch portion formed in a metal frame body. The input/output member has a plurality of electrodes for mounting terminals—extending into and out of the metal frame body.
In recent years, attempts have been made to achieve higher integration of electronic devices that use such packages. In this respect, higher integration is coped with by the use of a package configured to have a plurality of insulating members mentioned above such as the package described in Patent Document 2.